


Barcelona

by Taolicious



Series: YuzuVier [4]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolicious/pseuds/Taolicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuzuru and Javier have a day to themselves after the Grand Prix Final.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barcelona

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulpeace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulpeace/gifts).



> A prompt from lysambre-j on tumblr.
> 
> Prompt of the day : Yuzu wants to visit Barcelona while they are there, who better to guide him that his own private Spaniard, Javier?
> 
> NSFW prompt of the day : Congratulatory fuck after Yuzuru wins the GPF 2014 in Barcelona
> 
> So, they're not exactly what you wanted, but they're pretty close. :D A gift that took almost 3 days to write! :D What kind of monster did I just create!?

"Javi, take me around," Yuzuru says as he searches through his bags for his plaid blanket. "You see my blanket?" He looks up expectantly and sighs, seeing the item in question draped over Javier's hand. He gently takes the item from the older man, folding it and placing it on the hotel bed he had claimed.

"Where to, querido? Touristy things or the best parts?" Javi asks him, smirking.

"Both. I want to see everything," Yuzu responded, turning around to face the other man. "But not enough time, right?"

Javier shook his head. "But we have time for a nice dinner out and maybe a bit of shopping?" He glanced dowthis watch. "Not for a bit, though." When Yuzuru tilted his head in confusion, he explained, "La siesta. Our shops are closed for another 20 minutes."

Yuzuru's lips formed a soundless "oh", and Javier couldn't keep his eyes off of them, even as they changed shape to form other words.

"Javi!" Yuzu snapped at him, the younger man placing his hands on his hips.

Javier shook his head. "Sorry. I got a little distracted." He scratched the back of his head, smiling bashfully.

"I asked if there was something cultural we could eat around here. I only saw fast food. Anything else here?"

"Of course! I'll take you to the best restaurant I know." Javier sat down on the edge of his bed, watching Yuzu unpack his necessities. "Where's Pooh?"

"Hiding from me, I think," Yuzuru replied with a chuckle. "Mom packed so much in here, I don't know if Pooh was packed at all. I think maybe not," he sighed.

"He's in there. She wouldn't forget that."

Yuzuru nodded, knowing Javi was right. He sat down next to the older man, resting his head on his shoulder. "She never forgets," he mumbled. "He's hiding. That's all."

Javi gently ran his fingers through the younger man's hair and checked his watch. "Come, come. It's time. We'll go shop, and then we'll have dinner." He stood up, holding out his hand for the other to take.

Yuzu took the offered hand and pushed himself from the bed. He grabbed his wallet and the room key as Javi linked their arms. They exited the room, Javi leading the way towards the area they'd be shopping in. Yuzuru allowed his eyes to wander as they walked, taking in the environment. Everything here was just as gorgeous as Javier described before they'd arrived. "So beautiful," he whispered.

"Where to first, querido?" Javi asked as they neared the shops.

Yuzuru looked around in awe. "Everywhere."

"Yuzu, you can't go everywhere at once!" Javi chuckled, ruffling the Japanese man's hair. "We'll go here, first, okay?" He pulled Yuzu towards a tourist shop packed from wall to wall with souvenirs. Yuzuru found a few things that he liked, but in the end, he decided not to buy them. He could come back to this shop if he didn't find other things he liked in other stores.

His stomach growled loudly, and he looked down at his feet, blushing, when Javi glanced over and chuckled. "Hungry?" Yuzu nodded, but didn't lift his head until the Spaniard wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Let's go, then. The restaurant is right down the road."

Javier led him from the shop to a small restaurant decorated in yellow and red, like many of the places in the area. "The best restaurant in all of Barcelona," he said with a proud grin. They were seated in the back with a large window that gave them a beautiful view of the city. Yuzuru couldn't help but be distracted by it. Javier ordered for both of them, then gently reached across the table and placed his hand over Yuzuru's. "Querido, what's on your mind?"

Yuzuru looked away from the window with a smile. "Everything is so beautiful. It makes me happy to be here." He linked his fingers with Javi's and squeezed, blushing a light shade of pink.

Javi squeezed his hand back. "I'm so happy that you could visit Spain. It's a lovely place, and you are a lovely person."

Yuzu chuckled, shaking his head. "You're so..." He scruched his face in thought, the English word eluding him.

"Romantic?" Javier laughed, squeezing his hand again.

Yuzu shook his head, going back to staring out the window. "No. Different word. I don't know it. Lame?"

"Lame? Ouch..." Javi cluched his chest in mock-pain.

"But not bad lame," the younger man corrected, pouting. "Lame, but good lame. Nerdy? I don't know." He ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated.

Javier took his other hand, and Yuzu turned his head back to face him. "Don't worry, cariño. There are many words I don't know, also."

Yuzuru sighed and nodded with a smile. Their food arrived, and Javier released his hands, allowing the waitress to place the dishes on the table. "Muchos gracias," Javi thanked her.

"It looks good," Yuzuru commented before picking up his fork and taking a small bite. "It is good." He smiled, eating more.

The Spaniard chuckled, nodding. "Of course it's good. It's Spanish." He grinned, winking at the man across the table, causing Yuzu to blush and look back down at his plate.

"Does that mean you're good, too?" he mumbled in Japanese, shaking his head when Javi questioned him. "Not important."

They finished dinner, and Javier paid for the meals before leading them back out to the shopping area. "Anything you want?" he asked, once again wrapping his arm around Yuzuru's shoulder.

Yuzuru shook his head. "I think we can look later," he replied, leaning into the embrace.

The older man nodded, and they slowly made their way back to the hotel, enjoying the setting sun and each other's comany. Yuzuru unlocked the door and held it open, allowing Javier to enter first, then took his shoes off and placed both his and the Spaniard's shoes neatly by the door. Javier flopped down on one of the beds, worn out from the shopping and their dinner. "Javi..."

Javier looked up, seeing Yuzu standing over him. "Si, querido?"

Yuzuru blushed and looked away. "Nothing," he mumbled, turning away and lying down on the other bed.

"Nothing?" Javi rolled over to face the younger man. "What's wrong?"

Yuzu shook his head, hiding his face in the pillow. "It's stupid."

Javier got up and sat next to the other, running a hand over his back. "It's not stupid. Don't suffocate yourself, cariño."

He turned his face to the side, avoiding looking at the older man. "It is stupid. Stupid because I can't control it."

Confused, Javi leaned over to look at Yuzu's face, trying to catch his eye. "Control what, Yuzu?"

"Feelings, Javi. Feelings." Yuzuru sighed heavily, pouting.

"We all have feelings," Javier chuckled.

Yuzu rolled his eyes and sat up. "But not feelings like this," he mumbled, pulling his knees against his chest. "Not feelings for your best friend. Not when your best friend probably doesn't even like you that way. Not when your best friend is probably the straightest person on Earth."

"But how do you know that? We all have feelings, querido. All of the people in this room feel that way." Javier grinned, gently stroking Yuzuru's cheek and pushing his chin up to look into his eyes.

Yuzuru blushed and bit his lip. Things weren't going the way he thought they would. Javier ran his thumb over his lip, forcing it from his mouth. He replaced his thumb with his own lips in a chaste kiss, testing the waters in hopes that this was what Yuzuru wanted. Yuzuru's lips moved shyly against his own, his blush deepening when Javi pulled back. "See? We all have these feelings."

Yuzuru nodded, leaning into Javi's hand against his cheek. "Are there more feelings where that came from?" he asked quietly, looking down. He wanted to ask for more, but it wasn't in his nature. Even asking this way sounded odd to him, but it was Javi. He trusted Javi, and he wanted Javi more than he'd wanted anyone else, though if he had to be honest with himself, he really hadn't wanted anyone else.

"Of course, querido." Javier pressed his lips to Yuzuru's, his hand moving from his cheek to the back of his neck. Yuzuru closed his eyes and let the older man take control, relaxing into the kiss. He felt Javi's tongue brush his lips, and he opened them slightly, allowing the other man to slip his tongue inside. He moved his hands Javi's thighs, his fingers trailing over the fabric awkwardly as he leaned closer to the other man.

Realization suddenly struck Yuzuru. Javier, his best friend, his training partner, his competitor, was kissing him. He pulled back slightly, looking him in the eyes. "Javi..." he muttered, still not believing it.

Javier ran a hand through the Japanese man's hair, smiling. "Si?"

Yuzuru shook his head, blushing and smiling. "Nothing. Just...happy," he replied. "So happy." Javier's lips met his again lightly before he pulled Yuzuru into his lap. Yuzu settled on his thighs, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Me too, Yuzu. Me too," Javi chuckled, smiling and kissing the younger man, again.

Yuzuru tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes. Javier's tongue slipped between his lips, again, and Yuzuru shyly let his own tongue brush against his. Javi moaned, and Yuzuru pulled away, blushing a deep red and turning his face away. He glanced back at the Spaniard's face, and when he saw Javi smiling, he smiled, too.

"We can stop if it's too much, cariño." Yuzuru shook his head, turning back and aggressively pressing his lips to the other's. Javier was caught by surprise, but kissed him back passionately. He slowly laid Yuzuru back on the bed, leaning over him, but not pressing against him, fear of moving too quickly holding him back.

Yuzuru groaned into his mouth before breaking away to breathe. "Javi," he sighed wistfully. He moved his arms to wrap around the older man's waist and pulled him closer. Javier allowed himself to lie down against the younger man, moaning quietly and hoping Yuzuru didn't hear it. Yuzuru bit his lip, blushing again. He leaned up for another kiss and tangled his fingers in Javi's hair as they met. His free hand wandered down to Javier's waist, playing with the hem of his shirt. His fingertips slipped under the fabric, brushing the smooth skin tentatively.

Javier gasped quietly against his mouth, but arched into the touch. Yuzuru slipped his hand further under the fabric, his palm flat against Javi's abdomen. Javi's kisses trailed down Yuzuru's jaw to his neck as his own hand drifted down his side. The younger man moaned softly, his fingers twitching against Javi's skin. "Is this okay?" the Spaniard asked. Yuzuru nodded and let his hand work its way further under the other's shirt.

Javier pulled back, eliciting a whine from Yuzuru, and removed the shirt. Yuzuru blushed, turning his face to the side, but taking fleeting glances at Javier's bare chest. Javi smiled as he lied back down. "Like what you see?" he chuckled, kissing Yuzuru's neck.

Yuzuru smiled, nodding, too embarrassed to say anything. He trailed his hands over Javi's chest and up to his hair, taking the curly strands in a light grip. Javier pushed both hands under Yuzuru's shirt, and the Japanese man lifted his arms, arching his back to allow Javier to remove it. "Much better," Javi whispered, resuming the light kisses to Yuzuru's exposed skin. Yuzuru's hands returned to Javi's hair and tugged lightly at the strands. He moaned as Javier grazed his lips over his chest, and his fingers fisted tighter in his hair. He arched his back, hips pressing against Javier's, and slid his hands down the other's back.

Javier groaned against his chest, pressing his hips down against Yuzuru's, a blush spreading across both mens' cheeks. Yuzuru slid his hands further down Javier's back, dipping below his waistband shyly. Javi gently nipped at the skin of Yuzuru's chest, a quiet moan rolling from his lips. Yuzuru shivered at the vibration, his hands slipping further into the Spaniard's pants. Javier slipped a hand down to the front of Yuzuru's pants, ever so gently stroking the growing erection.

Yuzuru tossed his head back with a low groan, his hands squeezing at Javier's ass. "Please, Javi," he whined softly, arching into his touch.

Javier pulled his hand away, smirking and leaning closer to whisper in Yuzu's ear. "Patience, love. Patience."

Yuzuru shook his head, whining not only at the words, but also at the hand that moved back down to unbutton his pants and was now working its way under his briefs. Javier wrapped his fingers around Yuzu's length and slowly stroked from base to tip, watching Yuzu writhe beneath him. He withdrew his hand to tug the younger man's pants off and dropped them beside the bed. Yuzuru pouted, and Javier chuckled softly before leaning back down to claim his lips, his hand going back to it's slow stroking.

"Unfair," Yuzuru mumbled, barely audible between his moans. Javier grinned and sat back on his heels. He slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, licking his lips, and pulled them down his legs, pulling his boxers with them. Yuzuru tugged his arm, and Javi lied back down, grinding slowly and a bit hesitantly against him. Yuzuru arched into his hips, groaning loudly and biting his lip to stifle the sound. Javier took both of their lengths in one hand, stroking slowly and hissing at the feeling. He leaned down to press his lips against Yuzuru's, quieting his moans.

Yuzuru pressed up into Javier's hand and whimpered into his mouth. He clawed at Javier's back, but quickly withdrew when Javi groaned, the vibrations sending shivers up his spine. Javi pulled back, a bit out of breath but smiling down at him. Yuzuru bit his lip, staring back at him and batting his eyelashes. Javier blushed and leaned over the side of the bed, rustling around inside of his bag until he reappeared, a bottle of lube and a condom in his hand. He placed them next to Yuzuru on the bed, then slid down his body and smirked up at the younger man before taking his length into his mouth.

The Japanese man fisted his hands in the older man's hair, loud moans ripping from his throat. "Ja-Javi..." Javier gently sucked on the tip, circling his tongue around the head teasingly. Yuzuru bucked his hips into the heat, his head rolling back against the pillow. Javi let him thrust into his mouth and hollowed his cheeks, causing Yuzuru to scream before he quickly covered his mouth with hand, biting on his forefinger. Javier smirked around the cock his mouth and pulled off, lightly kissing the tip and picking up the lube. Yuzu whimpered, lifting his head to watch as Javi poured the slick substance over his fingers.

The Spaniard lifted one of Yuzuru's ankles and hooked his knee over his shoulder. Yuzu bit his lip and blushed, but kept his eyes on Javier, whose large, gentle hand ran soothingly over his thigh. "Are you ready, querido?" Yuzuru nodded, dropping his other knee to the side. Javier ran his finger teasingly over Yuzuru's hole, the other man whimpering quietly in need.

"Please, Javi..." he whined. He wanted nothing more than the Spaniard inside of him, but he couldn't voice that. It would only slow the process down.

Javier carefully pushed a finger inside and waited for Yuzuru to adjust before moving slowly. The younger man moaned loudly, throwing an arm over his face. It hurt for only a moment, but then Javi had started moving and everything had gone blurry. He gripped the sheets tightly and moved his hips against Javi's hand, needing more. Javi leaned up and kissed him softly and sweetly before pushing a second finger into him and listening to him keen in pleasure. He thrust in and curled his fingers, knowing he'd hit the right spot when Yuzuru's back arched and he screamed again, not even trying to muffle the sound this time. He pulled out and thrust in again, and the younger man shivered intensely, noises spilling endlessly from his lips. He eased in a third digit beside the two, carefully stretching as he thrust in, not wanting to hurt the other.

Yuzuru bit his lip and whimpered, willing words to come to him. "Javi...need..." he groaned. Javier pulled his fingers out and picked up the condom. He opened it with shaking fingers and rolled it on, then slicked his cock, hissing at the simple touch of his own hand. Yuzuru's eyes met his as he lined himself up, and he leaned down to kiss him passionately, their tongues meeting and eyes closing as Javier slowly pushed himself in. Yuzuru's moans vibrated in his mouth, and he gave a loud moan of his own in return.

The younger man pulled his free leg to rest on Javier's shoulder and linked his ankles behind his neck. The older man pulled out just as slowly as he'd pushed in, then thrust forward, starting out with a slow pace. Yuzuru whimpered, pulling his head back to break the kiss. He ran his hands through Javi's hair and bit his lip. "More," he whispered, and he squeezed his eyes shut as Javier complied, setting a faster pace and slamming into him. Obscenities rolled from his lips, both in English and Japanese, and he cried out as Javier hit his prostate.

Javier smirked down at him and rolled his hips at the same angle. "Right there?" he asked. Yuzuru sobbed and nodded, feeling the pleasure overwhelming him, and he slipped a hand down to touch himself, but Javi brushed his hand away. "Let me." Javier's fingers wrapped around his aching cock, tugging in quick strokes timed with the rhythm of their hips.

Yuzuru whined and hid his face in the crook of his elbow. Everything was happening too fast, and he wasn't ready to come yet, but his body was. The pressure in his abdomen built quickly, and he whimpered a quiet, "Coming..." before spurting across Javier's hand and their chests.

Javier groaned, feeling the younger man tighten and spasm around him and thrusted twice more, coming inside the condom. He eased Yuzuru's legs from his shoulders, resting them against the bed and leaning up to gently peck his lips before wandering off to the restroom and disposing of the condom. He listened to Yuzuru breathe as he wet one of the hotel hand towels with warm water and returned to the bed to clean up the Japanese man. Yuzuru stared up at him sleepily, an adorable smile spreading over his face. Javier's gentle minstrations felt wonderful, and he almost fell asleep, but seeing the way Javi loving stared into his eyes kept him awake until the Spaniard moved him to the other bed and crawled in beside him, wrapping his arms around him. Yuzuru curled into his chest, knowing with certainty that he would feel sore in the morning, but it would be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! I'm happy you made it to the end! :D


End file.
